You're My Endless Love
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hanya seputar Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang baru saja membina pernikahan/Special for Kyusung Day/OS/Kyusung/ DLDR


Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and others

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Alur gajelas, Typos, Menyebabkan kemuntahan dll, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya tapi kalau bisa Yesung itu punya saya xD but this story is mine.

A/N : Mendadak kepengen bikin ini setelah dengerin You're My Endless Love-nya Super Junior. Ah~ kangen Hangeng Kibum #nahloh

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

23 Maret 2016

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Mencoba membangunkan orang-orang yang masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut. Memasuki akhir musim dingin memang membuat semua orang enggan bangkit dari atas tempat tidur.

"Ugghh~"

Oh? Rupanya ada yang sudah bangun.

Seorang namja manis tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna. Sedikit menggeliat karena tubuhnya terkungkung sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari semalam.

"Diamlah baby. Aku masih ngantuk" ucap suara di belakangnya.

Namja manis yang dipanggil baby itu menoleh ke belakang, "Makanya biarkan aku mandi dan kau bisa tidur lagi Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Shireo" Cho Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh kemanapun Cho Yesung"

"Siapa Cho Yesung? Namaku Kim Jongwoon" goda Jongwoon atau Yesung.

"Mau Cho Yesung, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Yesung, Cho Jongwoon..intinya tetap sama. Kau istriku" okey Yesung tau itu suara mutlak.

"Baiklah" Yesung berbalik menghadap namja yang menikahinya setahun yang lalu. "Jadi~ masih belum mau bangun?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya. Binar cokelatnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik onix orang tercintanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung pernah bilang jika dia lebih suka dicium di kening. Itu membuatnya merasa berharga.

"Selamat pagi sayang"

"Selamat pagi"

Cup!

Yesung mengecup singkat pipi namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Mereka saling berpandangan. Saling mengucapkan rasa syukur karena memiliki satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Blush~

Pipi Yesung merona tanpa ijin. Kyuhyun itu bukan tipikal orang yang romantis. Dia sangat jarang mengatakan hal seperti itu secara langsung sambil menatap matanya. Kyuhyun lebih sering mengatakan itu di telepon. Bahkan rasanya Yesung bisa menghitung berapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu secara langsung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Cha! Cepat bangun tuan muda, kau harus bekerja sekarang" Yesung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi"

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja?"

"Tidak!"

Blam!

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah namja yang berusia 4 tahun di atasnya itu. Ah rasanya beruntung sekali Kyuhyun bisa menikahinya setelah penantian yang cukup lama. Hampir 8 tahun.

Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Yesung saat dia berusia 18 tahun. Saat itu dia melihat Yesung yang bernyanyi di suatu cafe. Well, Kyuhyun jadi percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Dia merasakan bagaimana sepasang bola matanya enggan beralih dari sosok indah di depan.

Sayangnya perjalanan cintanya tak semulus cinta datang padanya. Yesung ternyata meragukannya. Alhasil Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan namja itu jika dia memang tulus mencintai sulung Kim itu. Berbagai cara dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung sendiri pun tak membatasi namja itu berada di dekatnya.

Setelah satu tahun berlalu, barulah usaha Kyuhyun berbuah manis. Yesung mau menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka sangat bahagia. Hampir tak ada konflik besar yang mengancam hubungan mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus diuji.

Tepat perayaan satu tahun hubungan mereka, Yesung menghilang. Dia hanya menitipkan secarik kertas yang isinya membuat Kyuhyun menangis untuk kali pertama. Yesung pergi karena kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Yesung juga menyuruhnya mencari pengganti dirinya.

Setelah 6 tahun, mereka kembali dipertemukan di sebuah pesta pertunangan rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah sepupu Yesung. Tak membuang kesempatan, Kyuhyun langsung mengejar dan mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Yesung. Dia tak ingin kehilangan namja yang dicintainya itu. Dan setelah 3 bulan kembali berkomunikasi, Kyuhyun melamar Yesung.

"Kyunnie" panggilan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya tentang perjalanan cinta mereka.

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu memeluk Yesung dari belakang, "Kau wangi baby"

Yesung tertawa, "Tentu saja. Kau cepatlah mandi sementara aku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu"

Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Yesung berulang kali hingga membuat namja mungil yang berada dalam rengkuhannya merengek kesal. Kyuhyun baru melepaskan rengkuhannya setelah Yesung benar-benar kesal. Putra bungsu keluarga Cho ini langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sebelum mendapat omelan gratis yang terkasih.

"Dasar. Kelakuannya masih sama saja" gerutu Yesung kesal. Semenit kemudian namja manis itu tersenyum lembut. "Teruslah seperti itu. Seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini kukenal"

.

.

You're My Endless Love

.

.

Yesung menyiapkan segala keperluan Kyuhyun. Setelan kerjanya, sarapannya bahkan bekal makan siangnya juga. Semua disiapkan dengan cepat.

"Baby hari ini aku ada meeting pagi. Jadi kurasa takkan sempat sarapan di rumah" seru Kyuhyun dari kamar.

"Kusiapkan bekal saja. Nanti makan di mobil saja" putus Yesung.

"Terserah baby"

Alhasil Yesung menyiapkan 2 buah bekal hari ini. Terkadang memang seperti ini. Kyuhyun harus meeting pagi dan membuatnya sarapan di mobil.

"Mana bekalku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah kusiapkan" Yesung mengulurkan tas kecil berisi 2 buah kotak bekal Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya minum espresso dulu"

Kyuhyun menurut. Dia meminum minumannya sembari menunggu Yesung merapikan dasi dan kemejanya. Ah betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Cha suamiku sudah tampan. Cepat pergi. Jung ahjusshi sudah menunggu" Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk memastikan tak ada debu yang menempel.

Cup! Cup! Cup!

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung lalu kedua pipi chubby-nya dan berakhir di bibir cherry sang istri. Yesung mengalungkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Yesung tersadar akan sesuatu saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap pinggangnya.

"Ya! Kau harus kerja bodoh!" omel Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menyambar tas kecil yang berisi 2 kotak bekalnya. Jika kalian bertanya apa Kyuhyun tak malu membawa bekal, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia justru bangga bisa memamerkan istrinya yang penuh perhatian itu.

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka. Dia harus segera meeting ingat?

Yesung hanya menghela nafas melihat betapa kerasnya sang suami bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Sungguh, kebutuhan mereka sangat tercukupi. Tapi dasar Kyuhyun, dia bisa membuat Yesung percaya kalau Kyuhyun harus bekerja keras demi pegawainya juga.

.

.

You're My Endless Love

.

.

Karena bosan di rumah, Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe-nya. Sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun dan menikah dengan namja itu, Yesung sudah mempunyai usaha sendiri. Sebuah cafe yang nyaman dengan menu yang menggugah selera. Cafe yang pas untuk anak muda.

Disana Yesung hanya membantu menjaga kasir. Dia suka saat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Bisa bertemu dengan pemilik cafe?"

Yesung yang saat itu menunduk pun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya langsung melebar begitu melihat siapa orang di depannya.

"Astaga Kim Kibum, Tan Hangeng hyung, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon!"

Orang-orang yang namanya disebut tadi hanya tertawa melihat teman lama mereka. Masih sama seperti dulu. Masih menggemaskan.

"Kalian? Astaga~ cepat naik ke lantai dua" Yesung langsung meminta pegawainya untuk berganti menjaga kasir.

Ketujuh orang tadi pun mengekori sang pemilik cafe untuk naik ke lantai 2. Masuk ke ruang privat.

"Astaga rasanya lama sekali aku tidak bertemu kalian" raut manis itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Mereka larut dalam pembicaraan yang seru. Saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan selepas mereka lulus kuliah.

.

.

You're My Endless Love

.

.

Pukul 7 malam Yesung baru sampai di rumah. Sempat terkejut karena mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir manis di garasi rumah. Dengan segera namja manis itu melesat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pul-Hyaa!" Yesung memekik begitu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendongnya seperti bayi koala.

"Hampir saja aku menyusul ke cafe" Kyuhyun mengecup hidung mancung Yesung.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Kalau tau begitu kan lebih baik aku pulang nanti saja"

"Dasar nakal" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Tumben kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dalam rumah sambil tetap menggendong Yesung. Sementara Yesung sendiri mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Dan lusa aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Jepang? Berapa hari?" tanya Yesung.

"Sekitar 2 minggu" Kyuhyun sebenarnya berharap sang istri mau menemaninya. Hell, kalau ini bukan project penting, mana mau Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung-nya.

"Project apa?"

"Pembangunan rumah sakit dan universitas"

"Pembangunan cabang perusahaan?"

"50% lagi. Well, kurasa aku akan datang kesana juga"

"Ah apa kita akan jalan-jalan juga?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Otomatis Yesung berada di pangkuan sang presdir. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kyuhyun untuk meraup bibir cherry sang istri yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Mian. Kurasa kita tak bisa jalan-jalan. Sampai pertengahan bulan depan agenda-ku penuh baby" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada penuh sesal.

"Arraseo. Baiklah aku ikut ke Jepang"

"Jincha? Gomawo baby"

"Cheo-nnnhhh~" Yesung tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menggesek dua benda yang berimpitan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat reaksi seksi namja-nya. Mata yang terkatup, mulut yang setengah terbuka karena mendesah, leher jenjang yang terekspos karena pemiliknya mendongak, it's so damn sexy.

Sret~

Bruk!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh ringan sang istri di atas ranjang King size itu dengan sedikit tak sabar. Sungguh dia tak sabar.

Dan biarkan pasangan kita ini melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

.

.

25 Maret 2016

Bandara Gimpo, Jepang

Hari ini Kyuhyun, Yesung, beserta tiga orang karyawan kepercayaan Kyuhyun datang ke Jepang dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis sang presdir. Yesung dengan style yang fashionable berjalan sambil menggeret koper besarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan setelan resmi berjalan di samping namja manis itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat gemas dengan namja-nya ini. Dengan gaya bak seorang artis papan atas, Yesung berjalan menuju luar bandara. Membuat Cho Kyuhyun harus bertahan untuk tidak mendekap dan menciumi bibir yang sesekali tersenyum itu. Bisa dipastikan kalau Kyuhyun tidak berada di tempat umum maka dia akan melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baby..tak apa kan kalau kau ke hotel sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tenang saja..aku tak akan diculik"

Kyuhyun mengacak surai lembut namja kesayangannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin Yesung ikut, hanya saja dia juga tak ingin nyonya-nya itu kelelahan. Kondisi Yesung sedang tidak sehat sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang. Istirahatlah" Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Yesung. Memastikan suhu tubuh sang istri.

"Kurasa aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Jangan khawatir"

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung sembari menatap kedua obsidian kembar itu dengan lembut, "Bagaimana aku tak khawatir saat kau sakit sedangkan aku harus meeting, hm?"

Hell, semoga saja mereka ingat kalau mereka masih berada di bandara. Adegan itu menjadi tontonan gratis bagi orang-orang yang ada disana. Mereka seolah diberi tontonan adegan drama romantis yang pasti membuat iri.

"Cha! Suamiku harus bekerja demi para karyawannya. Dan aku...aku akan menunggumu" Yesung tersenyum.

"Hah~ baiklah apa boleh buat. Jaga dirimu" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung cukup lama. "Baiklah sopirmu sudah menunggu"

"Aku pergi ne. Selamat bekerja, fighting!" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati sang presdir.

"(Tolong bawa istriku ke hotel Y. Pastikan kau meninggalkannya begitu dia selesai check in)" pesan Kyuhyun pada sopirnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"(Hai!)"

"(Arigatou)" Kyuhyun itu pemimpin cool yang disegani. Tak pernah lupa mengucapkan kata 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih' kepada bawahannya.

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, mobil yang membawa Yesung langsung melesat menuju hotel Y yang juga milik perusahaan keluarga Kyuhyun. Hell, mereka berdua ini pasangan kaya. Keluarga Yesung memiliki perusahaan real estate sedangkan keluarga Kyuhyun mempunyai perusahaan di bidang perhotelan dan pusat perbelanjaan.

Belum lagi perusahaan milik Kyuhyun pribadi. Perusahaan sang kepala keluarga ini bergerak di bidang sosial, seperti rumah sakit, universitas, panti asuhan. Juga dibidang elektronik dan game. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri memiliki usaha dibidang kuliner dan toko kacamata. Walau begitu usahanya sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Korea bahkan Eropa dan Asia. Betapa bahagianya hidup mereka.

.

.

You're My Endless Love

.

.

Selama hampir 2 minggu mereka di Jepang, tak ada kegiatan khusus yang mereka lakukan. 2 hari pertama Kyuhyun juga harus merawat Yesung yang sakit. Begitu sembuh Yesung menemani Kyuhyun kesana kemari. Mulai dari meeting, peninjauan ke pembangunan cabang perusahaan, pembukaan panti asuhan baru, pengecekan lahan untuk pembangunan rumah sakit dan universitas, dan banyak lagi.

Nyaris tak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Walau begitu Yesung tetap senang bisa menemani Kyuhyun. Well, waktu mereka terpisah memang cukup lama. Tak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan sekarang ini. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Yesung ingin terus berada di sisi sang suami.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka selesai membersihkan diri.

"Aniya. Rasanya menyenangkan bertemu anak-anak manis itu" Yesung baru saja ikut Kyuhyun mengunjungi panti asuhan di Kyoto.

Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung. Yesung sendiri merapatkan tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma sabun yang digunakan bungsu Cho itu.

"Mau bermain?"

"Apa?"

"Game terbaru yang limited edition. Belum diluncurkan"

"Benarkah? Kajja!" sekedar informasi, mereka ini pasangan penggila game. Terlebih Kyuhyun.

Dan malam ini, kamar hotel dengan nomor 134 itu dipenuhi suara teriakan, protes, erangan kekalahan dan canda tawa. Semalaman mereka bertanding game dengan taruhan yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

04 April 2016

.

"Yesungie baby, dimana kau meletakkan jas putihku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka-buka lemari pakaiannya.

"Di lemari putih Kyunnie" seru Yesung dari arah kamar mandi.

Cklek~

"Apa sudah ketemu?"

"Belum"

Yesung mencibir kesal. Segera saja dia mencari jas putih yang akan dikenakan sang suami. Kyuhyun punya cukup banyak jas putih yang dirawat dengan baik oleh Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa pakai kemeja itu?" omel Yesung begitu melihat kemeja hitam yang akan dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Cari yang serasi dengan jas ini"

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung mengurus pakaiannya. Ck padahal sang istri saja masih mengenakan bathrobe, mau menggoda Kyuhyun eoh?

"Nah! Pakai ini" Yesung memberikan setelan putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa harus serba putih?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Tentu saja. Hyukkie sendiri yang bilang kalau tema pesta ulang tahun-nya adalah para malaikat. Otomatis dresscode-nya pasti serba putih" jelas Yesung kemudian beralih ke lemarinya.

"Kita tidak usah ikut"

"Apa maksudmu?!" protes Yesung sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun malah berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan memeluk leher namja manis itu, "Aku tak mau malaikatku dilihat orang lain" nada posesif itu terlihat sekali.

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Hyukkie untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya"

"Kenapa harus serba putih? Aku akan protes pada Eunhyuk hyung"

Tawa Yesung terdengar renyah. Terkadang Kyuhyun itu bisa jadi begitu kekanakan.

"Baiklah cepat siap-siap. Kau tak lihat aku masih mengenakan bathrobe?" ucap Yesung.

Cup~

"Jangan berdandan terlalu lama"

"Yak! Kau kira aku perempuan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Sejak dulu Yesung memang tak suka disamakan atau diibaratkan perempuan. Panggilan istri saja Kyuhyun setengah mati merayu agar namja manis itu mau dipanggil istri.

"Baiklah cantik apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu pintu kamar terbuka.

"Jangan menyebutku cantik! Aku tampan"

Kyuhyun tak jadi mengeluarkan suara saat melihat betapa cantiknya Yesung dalam balutan setelan serba putih. Kulitnya bersinar. Dan di mata Kyuhyun, Yesung seolah memiliki sayap.

"You look so beautiful in white~" Kyuhyun menyanyikan sepenggal lirik dari boyband lama.

"Y-ya!" Yesung protes tapi wajahnya merona. Reaksinya mengkhianati tubuhnya.

"Kajja kita pergi" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat.

Pasangan serasi itu segera melesat menuju tempat acara karena sang pemilik pesta sudah menelpon berulang kali.

.

.

7 April 2016

.

"Bisa kita tak usah pergi baby?"

Yesung yang saat itu sedang memilih baju pun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kenapa? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau sangat bersemangat menghadiri acara ulang tahun Siwon? Dia rekan bisnismu kan"

"Memang. Tapi itu sebelum aku tau kalau ternyata dia pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang memperebutkan cintamu" nada posesif itu lagi.

"Eiy~ Itu hanya masa lalu tuan Cho. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak memberi sepersen pun harapan padanya. Kau sudah membawa semuanya. Hati, cinta, pikiran"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau menggombal eh?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Yesung pura-pura kembali menekuni kegiatannya.

Grep~

"Kalau begitu jangan protes saat aku memelukmu disepanjang acara" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Tidak sampai seperti itu juga" Yesung berbalik lalu menyodorkan satu stel pakaian resmi pada suaminya. "Pakai ini dan jadilah tamu paling tampan di pesta Choi Siwon.

Chu~

"Aku mencintaimu baby" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga. Cha! Cepat"

.

.

You're My Endless Love

.

.

10 April 2016

.

.

Yesung yang saat itu sedang memasak di dapur terkejut saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyumnya merekah karena melihat siapa pelakunya. Tentu saja sang suami.

"Kenapa belum siap-siap? Bukankah sudah kusiapkan?"

"Hari ini aku tak ingin pergi ke kantor" Kyuhyun mengecup leher jenjang Yesung dengan mesra.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membawamu liburan ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?" mata sipit Yesung terlihat berbinar. Kyuhyun senang melihatnya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang sudah lama kusiapkan untukmu"

Yesung hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Sekian lama dia bersama Kyuhyun, ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Kyuhyun itu selalu punya sejuta macam cara untuk membuatnya terkejut. Seperti sekarang.

Cup!

"Cepat ganti baju dan siap-siap. 3 jam lagi kita berangkat" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup pipi chubby itu dengan gemas.

Yesung tak sempat mengucapkan apapun karena Kyuhyun sudah mendorongnya. Sungguh dia tak tau rencana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu makhluk paling misterius yang dikenalnya.

2 jam kemudian...

Yesung sudah siap dengan koper berukuran sedang di tangannya. Penampilannya sungguh manis. Dia menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang tamu.

"Kajja kita pergi baby" Kyuhyun menggandengnya keluar.

Mereka menaiki mobil milik Yesung. Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung hanya diam. Mencoba menerka kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul sembari melirik istri tercintanya. Ingatkan dia untuk selalu membuat Yesung penasaran jika ekspresi namja tercintanya akan semenggemaskan itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan baby, cukup nikmati"

"Ahh~ sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Yesung sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Kau akan tau nanti sayang" Kyuhyun masih enggan memberitahukan tujuannya. Hey, tidak mungkin kejutan akan diberitahukan bukan?

Yesung kembali mencoba menebak-nebak saat mereka sampai di pelabuhan. Kyuhyun masih belum mau membuka mulutnya bahkan saat dia menggandengnya keluar mobil.

Kyuhyun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang pegawainya yang menunggu di tepi pelabuhan, "Apa semua sudah dipersiapkan?"

"Sudah tuan"

"Kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

5 menit setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, datanglah pesawat pribadi Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu. Suaminya ini memang tak tertebak.

"Kyunnie?"

"Kajja naik" Kyuhyun menggandeng Yesung naik ke pesawat.

Pesawat pribadi itu benar-benar eksklusif. Mereka berdua dilayani dengan pelayanan yang baik.

"Sebenarnya kita kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Satu jam lagi sayangku. Aku janji satu jam lagi kau akan tahu"

Yesung mendengus lalu membuang muka. Dia lebih memilih memandang luar jendela daripada berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Itu percuma, sungguh.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memaklumi sang istri. Dia tau Yesung terlalu penasaran sehingga tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik dagu Yesung agar menghadap dirinya. Diciumnya bibir manis itu. Dari tatapan matanya Kyuhyun seolah meminta Yesung agar bersabar. Yesung mengangguk lalu memeluk sang terkasih.

Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Yesung dengan sayang. Mana bisa Yesung marah terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun jika namja itu memperlakukannya semanis ini.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"Lihat keluar"

Yesung menurut. Matanya melebar melihat sebuah pulau yang sekilas berbentuk huruf Y.

"Itu pulau pribadiku. Pulau kita. Selama 5 tahun ini aku berusaha mempercantik pulau itu agar suatu saat aku bisa berlibur denganmu disini" terang Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." Yesung kehilangan kata-kata.

Hingga mereka mendarat di tepi pantai pun Yesung masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Welcome to our world" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya.

"Our world? Dunia kita?"

"Tentu saja! Karena hanya ada kita dan orang-orang yang kuijinkan kesini. Ini milik kita sayang"

Yesung tersenyum haru lalu berlari memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, "Sebenarnya seberapa kaya dirimu tuan Cho?"

"Cukup untuk menuruti apapun keinginanmu dan membahagiakanmu"

"Kau saja sudah cukup"

"Aku tau" narsis Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tetap ingin membahagiakanmu dengan apa yang kupunya"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku berkeliling pulau ini" Yesung tersenyum.

"Siap tuan putri" Kyuhyun memberi sikap hormat.

Yesung merentangkan tangannya, isyarat meminta gendong. Kyuhyun tertawa lalu memposisikan dirinya berjongkok membelakangi Yesung. Hey jarang-jarang namja ini mau bersikap manja padanya.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung berkeliling dengan cara menggendong di punggung. Mereka menelusuri setiap jengkal pulau itu. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Mereka pergi ke pasar, taman, penginapan, bioskop dan banyak tempat. Pulau itu bisa dibilang seperti kota mini. Kyuhyun sengaja melengkapi semua fasilitas untuk menunjang kehidupan pulau itu. Total ada sekitar 15 orang yang ada di pulau itu.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yesung pada sang suami yang sedari tadi menggendongnya.

"Apa kau senang?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Tentu aku senang"

"Kalau begitu aku tak lelah. Rasa lelahku akan langsung pergi jika kau senang"

Yesung berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya melayang berulang kali. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kita istirahat dulu"

"Kau mau duduk di taman?" Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Yesung mengangguk.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap laut. Yesung menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun memeluk pundak sempit itu dengan satu tangan.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung semakin terperangkap dalam penjara cintanya. Walau begitu Yesung sama sekali tak berniat untuk lepas dari sana.

.

.

You're My Endless Love

.

.

13 April 2016

.

.

Hari ini Yesung kesal setengah mati. Pasalnya sejak pagi tadi Yesung sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Entah berada dimana evil itu.

Yesung sudah mencari hampir ke seluruh penjuru pulau ini. Pulau ini tak terlalu luas, jadi rasanya tak mungkin Yesung tak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, kan?

"Aish! Kemana evil itu?!" gerutu Yesung kesal.

Ingatkan Yesung untuk mencincang suami tampannya jika ketemu.

"Oppa! Ini untuk oppa" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil memberikan setangkai mawar merah padanya.

"Gomawoyo~" Yesung tersenyum manis lalu mengacak rambut anak itu.

Anak kecil itu pergi. Yesung hanya tersenyum. Ah~ dia jadi ingin punya anak. Rumah mereka terlalu sepi jika hanya berdua dengan beberapa maid yang bahkan terlalu segan untuk bergabung.

"Okey kita cari Kyuhyunnie" Yesung masih menggenggam bunga mawar merah itu.

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini pantai menjadi tujuannya. Dan di tengah jalan seorang anak kecil kembali menghampirinya. Sama seperti tadi, anak itu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah padanya.

"Ah! Adik kecil sebenarnya ini dari siapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung tak boleh tau. Ah iyaa hyung diminta untuk pergi ke arah barat"

"Barat? Ada apa disana?"

"Pergi saja hyung" setelah mengatakan hal itu, si bocah pun berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung dan penasaran. Itu adalah 2 hal yang tidak boleh disatukan. Yesung itu punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Jadi jangan buat dia penasaran.

Bagian barat pulau ini sebenarnya belum dijelajahinya. Mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun disana sebelum malam.

Dan di jalan, seorang anak memberinya secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'ambil bunga'. Entah karena polos atau karena rasa penasarannya, Yesung menurut. Tiap ada setangkai mawar putih, Yesung mengambilnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Yesung langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat hal di depannya.

Kyuhyun dengan pakaian casual yang tampak pas di tubuhnya dan dekorasi yang indah. Sebuah meja makan dan makanan yang sudah tertata manis di atas meja. Sebuah gazebo yang dihias sedemikian rupa dengan tirai transparan, lampu temaram dan bunga.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung. Mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh si namja manis. Kyuhyun membawa istrinya itu ke tengah.

Diambilnya bunga-bunga yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya di dekat meja makan.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan baby" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung tersenyum, "Ternyata kau ingat" gumamnya.

Grep~

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung. Dan Yesung pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami. Hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Semua tentangmu tak akan terlupakan baby. Mulai dari awal bertemu, berusaha mengejarmu, menjadi kekasihmu, terpisah denganmu, bertemu kembali, dan sampai sekarang, semua itu masih kuingat dengan jelas"

"Maaf soal perpisahan itu"

"Tak masalah. Justru karena perpisahan itu aku jadi bisa memilikimu selamanya"

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya merona. Kyuhyun semakin terpesona saat melihat sinar sunset mengenai wajah manis Yesung. Namja itu jadi berkali-kali lipat terlihat mempesona.

"Aku mencintaimu hyungie. Sangat"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan...terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Mencium Yesung dengan hati-hati seolah takut akan menyakitinya. Menyakiti Yesung adalah hal pertama yang tak akan dilakukannya, sungguh.

"Cho Yesung. Ayo berjanji" ucap Kyuhyun setelah kembali memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Janji apa?"

"Janji untuk saling menguatkan. Berjanji untuk selalu bersama"

"Cho Yesung berjanji untuk selalu bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Tak akan meninggalkannya"

Setelah Yesung mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir kissable itu dengan lembut. Lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan seolah mewakili perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka menutup hari ini dengan makan malam romantis dan menghabiskan malam di gazebo berdua.

.

.

END

HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY~ #telatOy

Maapkeun diriku T_T

Niatnya mau publish pas tanggal 13 kemaren tapi ternyata banyak halangan rintangan membentang *backsound kera sakti*

Okay utang saya lunas yeth \^O^/ *blue moon woy*

Oiya, ada rekomendasi ngga anime atau manga uhukyaoiuhuk yang sekiranya langsung mengingatkan kalian sama kyusung. Kalo ada bagi-bagi yes xD

Okesip gitu aja. Thanks buat yang udah baca + review ini #kaloada

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
